


Show me all your love (everybody talks)

by commander_lexa



Series: winter and everything after [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, honestly this is just fluff and married people bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lexa/pseuds/commander_lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everybody talks, my dear," Artemis said, eyes bright. She offered Zoe her hand. "Let us give them something to talk about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me all your love (everybody talks)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Winter". Just a quick oneshot because I haven't written in a while and I'm finally feeling like it and there was a kind anon on tumblr who wanted some more. Hopefully this will not be the last in this series of fics for this couple. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Lady Artemis," Zoë whined, hand curling into the cinched waist of Artemis's dress. 

Artemis did not look at her, eyes still searching the horizon. "Hush, Zoë," she commanded, tone making it sound like less of the request that Zoë knew it was intended to be. 

Zoë's eyes roamed around, head turning so she could glance at the other gods in the room, but hand remained curled in the fabric that clung so devilishly to Artemis's waist. The goddess was well aware that Zoë favoured that dress, and if she needed confirmation of that fact in had come in the form of Zoë's slack jawed stare when she had emerged from her dressing chambers. This, of course, didn't help the matter at hand, because every once and a while Zoë would catch herself staring, and she was now certain that other people had caught her as well. 

"People are watching us, my lady." Zoë murmured, quickly turning away as she meet the curious eyes of Lady Athena, who had always managed a scrutinizing look in Zoë's direction her on her many trips to Olympus accompanying Artemis. Then again, the daughter of a Titan wasn't always welcomed among the gods, despite the hypocrisy of that, and the fact that she had been cast out by her father centuries ago. 

"And?" Artemis questioned.

Zoë exhaled sharply through her nose. "Artemis," she protested, the formality in her voice being replaced with a slight hint of frustration. 

Artemis sighed, finally turning to look at Zoë, her face settling at a distance that was much too close and much too intimate for the image Zoë was struggling to portray. She shifted backwards in and attempt to distance them slightly, but Artemis's arms were around her in an instant, pulling her even closer than before.

"Darling," she began, the smirk on her face making it clear that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Stop doing that," Zoë commanded, now slightly flushed due to the close proximity of her goddess, the light pressure of Artemis's hand against the small of her back, the glint in her eyes and the sunset against her cheeks...

Artemis blinked innocently. "Doing what?" She wondered.

Zoë locked her jaw, she would not be distracted by soft hands and bright eyes. "Looking at me like you are in love with me."

Artemis smiled at that, laughter parting her full lips. "Oh, but darling, I am in love with you." 

Zoë exhaled, stepping away, and this time Artemis let her. "Yes, but not everybody knows that," she reminded. Her hand fell back to her side, Zoë unaware until just then that she had continued holding onto Artemis's dress for the entirety of their conversation. She glanced around, only to see that there were more eyes to meet this time around. A feeling that was a mix between embarrassment and dread flooded her stomach. Over a century of hiding their relationship had made her apprehensive towards prying eyes. 

Artemis nodded simply. "That is true," she agreed.

Zoë cleared her throat, eyes downcast. "I did not think thee wanted everyone to know," she clarified. 

"My dear, you know that I only take these precautions in order to-" 

"To protect me, yes," Zoë finished, nodding quickly. She stole a glance at Artemis through a curtain of her hair, the concern evident on her face. 

Artemis reached forwards to tilt Zoë's chin upwards, their eyes meeting. "Darling, look at me," she requested softly, hand dropping. "You know I would do anything to protect you," she began. "But you also must know that my family...they are not fools. They will have noticed how I bring you everywhere with me, that you have continued to be my "companion" for nearly two centuries," she explained, Zoë watching her with wide eyes. "But they will also know why I have not said anything, and that I like my private life private and that they dare not cross the line I have set or face my wrath, you understand?" 

Zoë nodded sharply with a small intake a breath as she watched Artemis's eyes darken. "I understand, my lady." 

Artemis tilted her head to the side at the formality, raising a brow. "Do you?" She questioned.

Zoë exhaled, shoulders relaxing. "I do, Artemis." 

Artemis nodded. "Better," she said, turning back towards the setting sun. "You are correct though, they have been watching us this evening," she mused.

Zoë hummed in agreement, once again getting lost in watching her goddess do nothing more than simply exist. Her chest felt lighter now, comforted by Artemis's words, spoken in a tone that Zoë knew was reserved for only her.

"Especially because you have been staring at me all night," Artemis continued casually, turning her head just in time to see Zoë blush a brilliant scarlet. 

"I have not been staring," she protested indignantly, but she knew her argument was severely hindered by the heat that was rising to her cheeks. 

Artemis chuckled, sparking a warmth in Zoë's body that moved through her limbs, relaxing her in spite of her frustration. The goddess met Zoë's eyes. "I love you," she said again, louder this time.

Had in been possible, Zoë would have reddened even further at the declaration. She did, however, begin to stutter as she spoke. "Quiet, they'll hear, and then-" 

"They'll talk, yes," Artemis interrupted. She shrugged, the movement making her appear startlingly mortal for a moment, despite her ethereal aura. "They already do. And they will talk even more once my brother arrives and makes some vulgar comment about us, as he normally does," she continued. 

Zoë nodded, the action mostly meant for herself. Artemis was correct, as she quite often was, and Lord Apollo was anything but subtle. "I thought you didn't like the talking, though," Zoë said, voice quiet and uncertain. "I thought the talking was dangerous." 

Artemis nodded tiredly. "It is," she admitted with a small sigh. "But it has most likely been going on behind our backs for a century now," she reasoned.

Zoë nodded. "Thee has a point..." She admitted, glancing around once more. The other inhabitants of Olympus had once again returned to their own conversations, but Zoë knew that they wouldn't keep their heads turned for long. "But how does that change anything?" She wondered.

Artemis chuckled, turning her head to smile at Zoë. "Everybody talks, my dear," she said, eyes bright. She offered Zoë her hand. "Let us give them something to talk about." 

Zoë flushed at the proposition. The mischievous glint present in Artemis's eye never brought on any good, at least not for Zoë. The goddess often found pleasure in flustering Zoë, and she had a feeling that was her intent right now. 

"Whatever does thou mean?" Zoë questioned, playing along for the moment. 

Artemis wiggled her fingers. "Dance with me." 

Zoë sighed. "We've gone over this," she reminded. "I do not dance," she continued, ignoring the disgruntled noise that Artemis made in the back of her throat. She sighed again. "You are acting like a child." 

Artemis pouted, and it amazed Zoë how much an immortal goddess could resemble a lovesick teenager, though it did give the huntress a sense of pride knowing that it was her that made Artemis act this way. "Please, Zoë," she whined under her breath. 

Zoë took her outstretched hand. "Pouting is not going to get thee every-" 

With a sharp jerk of her arm, Artemis used their entwined hands to pull Zoë towards her, their lips connecting. Zoë squeaked, warmth spreading through her body, a product of both her embarrassment and the sudden contact. Kissing Artemis always did this to her. The urge to pull away was quickly trumped by the need to have Artemis close. That, as well as the knowledge that ever member of Olympus has seen them by now. It was inappropriate, and dangerous, and it sent a rush through her veins. Artemis was rubbing off on her, because her internal monologue was cut off by the want to provide everyone in the world with something to talk about. 

Zoë deepened the kiss, and this time it was Artemis's turn to be surprised. The goddess's noise of shock only fuelled Zoë further. They were only broken apart by the sharp noise of someone's hands clapping together. 

Zoë broke away with a gasp, eyes locked with Artemis's for a moment, not wanting to face the eyes on them just yet. 

Artemis smirked, lips red and well kissed, cheeks flushed. "I think pouting definitely got me somewhere today," she teased.

Zoë shrugged, a moment she hadn't made in decades. "Everybody talks." 

The clapping continued, and Zoë reluctantly pulled away from Artemis. Among the many shocked faces surround them stood a tall, lanky, blonde man, would was smirking at them with genuine amusement. Zoë caught Athena's curious eye, quickly looking away from the questioning gaze. Whispering begun around them, the moment still punctured by the single person clapping.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the boy. "Oh stop, that's quite enough," she scolded. 

Apollo, still clapping, gave a low whistle in response, ignoring his sister's request. He lifted his sunglasses from his eyes and placing it atop his head. He grinned. "Well, it's about damn time."

Zoë blushed, but her chest felt lighter. She gave a Apollo a small smile before turning back to Artemis, who was beaming at her. Though she had never before agreed with Apollo, she found herself thinking that he was right, and that this was right. She took Artemis's hand. They had been in love for over a century, it was about time that everyone knew it.


End file.
